


The outlaw and the mercenary

by Genjislefttit



Category: overwatch
Genre: Multi, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genjislefttit/pseuds/Genjislefttit
Summary: It isn't the first time you , Hanzo Shimada, have come across this strange futuristic cowboy known as Jesse Mccree, you met him first 10 years ago at the cost of your unknown mothers life. You meet again in unexpected circumstances, does he remember you? You sure do, how could you forget the face of the man that killed you!





	1. Chapter 1

It has been awhile since my last job, not that i have been struggling money wise, seems being the eldest son of the head of the biggest gang in not just Japan but the whole of Asia had its perks. Even though i'm no longer part of the gang myself, my brother Genji still sends me money. 

 

All through out my life i have been strictly watched over by the leaders of the gang, for i was suppose to one day take over when my father dies. But i did something i regret. 

 

My mother. After the birth of my brother our mother left Japan. No longer wanting any part of the Shimada clan's illegal affairs. When i was 18 i tried to find her, and i did! However, little did i know that she was in hiding from my father, who had the intent to kill her. I led them straight to her. At the time when i found her i left Japan and went to America, to where she was hiding in New Mexico. When i got there it was too late i couldn't save her. One of the many mistakes i have made, or will make. But still not as bad as that damned cowboy.

 

\-------- 10 years ago (aged 18)

 

'Brother! Must you go?'

 

'Forgive me Genji, i can not bare not knowing who our mother is. I want to know why she married father in the first place' 

 

You say with a slight cockiness.

 

'Can i not come to Hanzo?'

 

Genji looks worryingly towards you. You do wish he could come too so the both of you could leave this terrible place forever. But Genji is too young, being only 15. Father has always treated Genji better than himself, with him being his favourite and all. Therefore, it would be best for him too stay here and to become the heir himself.

 

'No Genji, i need you here, you're the only one i trust!'

 

Genji starts to pout making his usual puppy face.

 

'You know that hasn't worked on me since i was 16 right?'

 

You stand there proudly, seen as you are one of the few that don't fall onto there knees for Genji being the young playboy he is. He would usual have a new boy around his neck each week, though this week he seems a little down and more reserved than normal.

 

As night falls you grab your camo backpack filled with clothes, money and your passport before sneaking past the front guards and out the main doors. Genji was right, it's so easy to get past father's dumb henchmen. Well it does help that you are trained in hand-to-hand combat, assassination techniques and have mastered various weapon, your favourite being the bow. 

It isn't long until your on a plane to America, finding yourself asleep for most of it even though it's your first plane experience. Not to mention how you had to sit in the commoners part of the plane seen as you only brought a certain amount of money. You could ask for Genji to send some if it's needed, but father could find out if he did that and Genji would be punished. Most likely with death. You will just have to deal with what you have. 

After a very long 15 hours on the plane and one stop in Italy you finally make it to New Mexico. You take in your surrounding while heading straight to where your mother was last sighted, making it your first priority. Little did you know that you search would led you into another gangs territory.

You travel to this small yet quaint cafe that's located at the side of a route known as 66. This is the spot she was last seen.

Before you enter a chill goes down your spine, as you notice some kind of symbol.

'Deadlock?' 

You feel you have heard of it before, you aren't sure where. Ah that's it, this area must be called it, you recall seeing a sign a few minutes ago with the same name. You step inside of the retro dinner surveying all the faces that turn to notice your presence. The place is filled this a lot of bikers, though having some motorbike knowledge and experience you don't feel you are to out of place. But you totally are. You look at the clothing of the ghosts that haunt the dinner, they're all wearing black leather and jackets, while your wearing your usual kyudo-gi. Making you stand out against the regulars, but it doesn't help that you're Japanese and everyone else there is a full fledged American.

 

You make your way towards the bar, painted it reds and silvers. Sitting down before the waiter comes to take your order.

'What may i help you with?'

 

The waiter is an omnic, strange to see one out here and not in the city.

 

'I'm looking for someone'

 

'You must order something, or leave'

 

You hesitate, wondering if the robot actually has any useful information.

 

'I assume you don't do sake....i will have whatever is most popular'

 

The omnic pours you a drink, some kind of beer and hands it to you. It looks at your arm, the one with the tattoo, before quickly looking a way, leaving you in confusion.Yet you proceed to ask him about your mother.

'I am in search of someone, a female around the age of 50, she was seen coming into this dinner a few days ago, is there any chance you have seen her?'

Even with the omnic lack of eyes you can feel him staring your down, you strengthen your posture, to show that you wont leave till you get what you want. Being as proud and stubborn as you are.

'i have not seen her before, maybe you are mistaken, older women don't come here'

Yet again the omnic looks towards your tattoo, you lock your eyes with his face censures causing him to fluster under the pressure. It may be a good thing that you constantly seem angry, it becomes very useful when pressuring people like this. He definitely knows something.

'May i ask why you keep looking at my tattoo?....could it be that you know what it means?'

Suddenly, it pulls out a gun for under the bar, of course there would be weapons here. But the strange thing was that the bikers for some reason didn't react, nor notice. You take a closer look toward the closest one. noticing it glitch ever so slightly.

'Holograms!'

You turn back to face the waiter, who still had its gun on you.

'What is your business with her?'

'So you do know her...she is my mother. I am here to meet with her'

'....You are Hanzo, of the Shimada clan? It would seem her location has been compromised.....Are you her to kill her?' 

The robot pushes the gun towards your face, making you step back. Causing to robot to walk around the bar towards you, with the gun still on you.

'I have left the Shimada clan, i no longer have any part in their antics. Please you must believe me, i have not seen her since i was 3, i simply want to meet her again to help put a stop to my clans illegal affairs!'

'Very well, i shall believe you for know. However if you try anything you will be shot down within seconds'

You nod, giving the omnic some trust in you, it returns to the bar, taking its gun out of your face and flicks a switch causing all the holograms to disappear. A secret door opens behind the counter, causing you to jump slightly in surprise. You follow as you are beckoned into the secret passageway, revealing a stairs case. The robot floats down them with you stumble to keep us with his fast pace. 

You take in your surroundings as you are led into a massive underground lair, full with masked men and the smell of cigars. The walls are lined with guns, mainly rifles and pistols. You swallow your spit, noting to be careful of what you say and do. The men seem to be some kind of bandits, possibly a rival gang. You remember thinking to yourself about a logo you saw before entering to dinner, 'Deadlock' you realized it wasn't the place you recognized, it was the name of a high reward gang, one of the biggest in America. And you had just walked into their evil liar. 

The omnic lead you into another section of the room away from the guns and toward something that looked like a office. That must the where the gangs head is, and possibly your mother. You mentally prepare yourself for what you expect to be some old man, with a short temper and lack of forgiveness. The door is wide open allowing you to see the contents inside. You scan the area and each face in it. There seems to be 4 people inside. 3 of them facing the door, 2 of them stare you down. Both are well built, best to avoid them, seen as they could be trouble if something goes wrong. 

You look down to the next one who happened to be no one other than the woman you are searching for. You open your mouth to say something before a the final man turns in him chair, clearly the boss. You quake as soon as you get a glimpse of his face. Rough being the first thing that comes into your head, then manly and then so damn handsome. You can feel your ears turn pink at just the sight of him. He was definitely not what you expected to see.

'Mccree this man is Hanzo Shimada, i will leave him with you sir'

The man so called Mccree doesn't reply straight away, first he looks you up and down before saying.

'Howdy there Shimada-san, i have heard a lot about you, a famous mercenary even at such a young age'

Mccree sure was nicely built and muscular yet he seemed just as young himself. He wore simple clothing: a cladded shirt, tight jeans that show off his big carves nicely, a bandana around his neck , and a cowboy hat to finish it off. He looked like someone you could only find in an old western film. Giving of a wild and untamed aura.

'I could say the same to you, if anything you might be younger than me, yet you are the head of one of the top gang' You say with envy yet respect, not wishing to offend him in any way.

He chuckles for a few seconds.

'Dont worry darlin' I'm not the boss here i'm simply filling in for my pop Gabe while hes out with new boyfriend. I assume you here for your mother and have a few questions to ask'

You nod before looking towards your mother.

'Hanzo is that really you? I'm so sorry that i left you, I had no choice. I couldnt deal with your father anymore'

'It is alright i simply came wanted to see you again, the thing is i want to take down the shimada clan for good'

Your mother suddenly hugs you, as one that isn't used to affection you hesitate at first but return to hug.

'why are you here with another gang?'

Mccree then buts in rudely.'That would be because your mother saved me, treated me while i was injured and nursed me back to health, and after she told me about everything i felt i could return the favour by putting her under the protection of my crew, the Deadlock gang' 

Mccree pauses for a second, 'she is like a mother to us know you see darlin', so we protect her with our life'

'aww Jesse your such a flirt, please calm down your always so playful when you see a new face' Mother teases.

'Sorry you know im not the best with people, seen as most people i meet, i kill... Now then Shimada-san'

Suddenly the omnic from before burst into the room, covered in robot fluid and gunshot wounds.

'Sir!' 

The omnic fell to the floor as your mother tries to catch him.

'SHIMADA CLAN IS H...'

The omnics circuits gave out, and the light from its censures went out. 

Mccree's face turns dark with anger, before opening the draw on the desk pulling out a revolver and loading it. One of the built men leave the room to signal the rest of the men to ready arms.

'Hanzo it is time to prove your worth as a mercenary, pick a weapon and have at it'

You quickly look amoung the weapons looking for what your best with before your mother hands you something... a bow.

'You are trained with it correct? This used to be mine, i would train with it everyday. Now its yours use it well, use your dragon well.'

You look into your mothers eyes and nod, showing her that she can have faith in you, and that you are prepared for anything as long as you have a bow.

The sound of gunfire begins, you can hear it outside the dinner. The 3 of you hurry to it, ready to defend your mother. Feeling like you must fight with all you have seen as you led them there. There place is a battle fest, however they clearly have the advantage, we are outnumbered 2 to 1. Not that Mccree seems to be having much problem with that, blasting away the enermies with clean and precise headshots. Even your mother seemed to be killing a few despite being so rusty. Having said that you have killed quite a lot yourself. The enermy are weak, but make up with their number. Even with you and Mccree being trained well you lack judgement experience. Mccree is clearly starting to struggle, and your mother looks very tired.

You notice how there are only a few of you left including Mccree and your mother. Even if they weak its currently 1 to 10, and we're falling fast. Is it time to use that? The last of the men fall leaving the 3 of you left. You hide behind cover as they surround you like barbarians with no mercy. Not noticing something bad had just happened.

'Hanzo' Your mother speaks. 'It would seem my time is up' 

You quickly turn for face her, and notice her holding her chest. Blood staining her clothes and a very visible bullet wound. Mccree tries to get out of cover to take a shot in anger, but almost gets shot down himself.

All you do is crotch, while holding your now dead mother, covering yourself in her blood. Mccree shouts to you, but your too spaced out to notice. Never having lost a family member before makes you unsure of how to react. The enermy get closer and closer.

A hand comes across your cheek, you feel your face burn. The pain bringing you back to reality. Mccree had just slapped you, you hadn't noticed him trying to get your attention. You stood there stocked trying to process what happened. Before Mccree suddenly grabs your chin and pulls you forwards. Placing his forehead onto yours.

'Get it together Hanzo, this is not the time'

You hadn't noticed how dark his eyes where, you breath in the sight as you prepare for your death. Not noticing him use your actual name.

'Your not dead yet, so get it together'

How could you when your inches away from his slender lips, surrounded by the starts of a beard. You take envy for having a bare face and not yet being able to grow a full beard despite being older than him.

Mccree releases you from his rasp, making you quietly moan wanting his hands to be on you longer. You find this strange , you haven't felt like this before. Especially not for a boy, no to you he is a man.

'Do you have anything left that we can use Shimada-san?'

You snap back into the action. You have on thing left, and it might work.

'Mccree can you cover me?'

He gives you a cocky smirk in response, then gets up and opens fire. You take out a new arrow and load it ready, while all the attention is on Mccree. 

'Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!'

You fire an arrow, two twin dragon amourge from your tattoo, and spiral towards the enermy. Taking them all out within one shot. Mccree stares at you in disbelief.

'Fuck, darli'...what the'

You take a deep breath, finally it is over.

Or is it, you notice that one enermy is left and is taking aim at Mccree who has just put down his weapon. You instinctly drive infront, causing a bullet to enter your chest. Mccree notices this, but not before getting shot badly in the leg himself making him fall to the floor with you. The man runs closer in order to finish the two of you off for good. But Mccree had readied his gun and shoots the man down first, as he comes behind the cover they were behind.

You feel no pain yet are sad. Your not sure why. The only thing you can see is Mccree bleeding out while you fall into unconciousness. Little did you notice there was another watching from closer by. You fall into your final deep sleep as Mccree struggles to keep you alive.

The last thing you see is not him, but the strangle figure walking towards you.

Mccree couldn't keep you alive, he was about to go himself.

The figure chuckles 'Need some help?'

'Help him please!'

The figure comes into Mccree's view. A women. No a witch.

'Let's make a deal shall we'

 

Death takes a hold of Mccree as he too slips into unconciousness.


	2. The past

(Hanzo age 16)

Hard steel clashes filling the training hall. Which is lined with practice dummies and various vintage weapons. Even with it being year 20XX, the shimada clans main members practice with swords, bow and guns.

'I won't allow you to beat me Genji, I may normally train with my bow but that doesn't mean i can't wield a blade'

You pounce upon your opponent, katana in hand as you come from above.

'Don't underestimate me ani-san!'

Genji easily blocks it. Before taking a shot at you. You dance around skilfully dodging his blade.

Genji is certainly better with melee weapons than you, but since your older you try to keep up. He shows so much potential and promise. For him, you need to prove you are better, that way your father will make you leader and no him. That responsibility would be too much for anyone like Genji, he is too young.

While stuck in your own world, Genji prepares his final attack after what seemed to be hours of battle.

You didn't notice Genji as he came from behind you. With no mercy he swings his sword at full force towards your neck.

Your speed is too slow, and your katana is in the wrong position leaving you unable to block. All you can do is except your fate.

 

Luckily this is only a practice match.

Genji stops his blade inches before it hits your neck. Leaving you in a heap of sweat from not just the intense battle but also from the fought of dying, especially to Genji.

 

'Brother, why do you train so hard? Is it because you have your first mission soon?'

'Yes Genji, I must do what i can to impress Father, no matter what. I have been perfecting my skills in preparation. He has given me the task of infiltrating a enemy gang base, to steal something from the head's room.'

'Aww no fair, why do you get to play spy while i'm stuck here?'

'Your first mission will come soon Genji, just wait a few more years.'

'Hell yeah! I can't wait to kill some bad guys for Father.'

'GENJI! You are never to say that again. Never take death so lightly else she might come for you too.'

 

Genji still doesn't know what type of work the clan is involved with. He sees Father as some kind of Hero. But no, he couldn't be more further from it.

'Master Hanzo' One of the clans henchman appears from around the corner of the main doors.You nod in response showing he has your attention.

'It is time. Lord Shimada is waiting with the final mission briefing.'

You nod again as he turns to bow to you and Genji. Before he leaves the same way he came in. You say your goodbyes to Genji before making your way to your Fathers chambers.

Genji, now feeling lonely and bored, decides to wonder around the estate. He comes across the forbidden part of the castle. Making him feel like doing something mischievous and against the rules.

~~~Nightfall

'Im in position ready to infiltrate, Father'

'Hanzo proceed, turn of your coms just in case, if you get in trouble your on your own. I don't know what will happen, just get the locations no matter what!'

You proceed to turn off the communications device thats hidden in your ear.

Your mission has taken you to the heart of Tokyo, you are to infiltrate the base of one of the most powerful gangs, in order to find the location of their drug supply. Which is located within the head of the gangs sleeping quarters. 

You stand above the skyscraper, while buckling the harness securely around you. Giving it a final check and making sure your weapon is concealed.

Then jump. You dive of the top of the building, and quickly descent, till the cord suddenly halts you within midair. You swing yourself to try and catch momentum.

The air around you feels dry, your breath heavies, due to you being so high up. The cord has stopped you at your floor. The window has been opened, its just large enough for you to swing forwards and release the Cord from your harness, to slip into the building unseen.

You quickly climb out of the harness, and throw in out the window. Watching it land into a artificial bush down below. After straightening yourself out and brushing of your slick, black suit. You make your way to the bosses quarter. You notice your hand start to shake as you near the room, and past the guards, acting like you belong. Luckily you have already memorised the layout of the floor. You just hope you can find your way out after you have found the locations to the warehouse.

Upon reaching the door you notice an odd lack of security. Seems strange. You proceed, treading carefully incase its a trap. A tall man stands over you, clearly over 6 foot, who's arms are basically bursting though his shirt. 

'Your finally here!'

He must be to leader of security here, he definitely looks it. You raise your head to meet his gaze, trying to seem proud and stand your ground.

'The boss has been waiting for you, better not keep him waiting' The man chuckles, making you confused.

Have they been expecting him this whole time, it must be a trap. Did father know about this?

Your grab the door handle and begin to push. As you do, you notice the guard walk away with one saying.

'He really does like young, pretty, asian men'

Your eyes flick back to the door, you realise that your father left something important out of your mission briefing on purpose. That you had to seduce the boss, in order to get into his chambers.

The door now wide open. As well as your mouth in shock, as the boss waits naked on the bed.

That was the time you lost all trust and respect you once had in your father.


	3. Disguised dishonour

~~~Back at the Shimada castle

'Mmm, which way do i go? At this rate i might get lost'

Genji roams the halls of the forbidden temple.

'Genji!'

Frozen in place Genji questions who could have called him, and where they are coming from.

'Genji! This way!'

He turns on his heel thinking the voice is coming from behind. But no ones there.

'Hehe, follow my voice'

Genji begins to feel unbalanced and grabs onto the wall for support, not noticing that he is already following the mysterious persons voice. The more he followed the voice, the clearer it became. A women. An angel in Genji's eyes, at first he saw his mother. Till the light blinding him from behind her stopped, the women was in fact a god, an angel, someone he had never met before. To him, she was a beauty, he had instantly fallen for her. Blinded by her, he keeps following, she leads him into a room that can only be described as cult like. Chalk covered the floor, scrolls hung from the walls and odd pictures of dragons watching from above at the humans...and below them demons. However, Genji was to focused on his new muse to even notice where he was.

About a month ago, you where taken to this room by your father, having stepped into the ritual circle, you were put into judgment. A strange force decides your fate, you received the power of the dragon. For generations the clan has received the power of the dragon, a few unlucky member stayed the same. However, once in the past a member received a different power, one that the clan feared.

Genji stops within the circle, causing the room around him to glow. Making him come back to his senses, he could now hear footsteps. Must be the guards! Genji can still see the angel in front of him, he just isn't fully at her control.

'We need to hide' Genji runs towards her, trying to grab her hand. But fails to do so, as he finds his hand slip straight through hers. 

'Hide Genji' she says with an almost devilish smirk.

With little control, Genji ducks behind a cabinet that is just his size. Genji can only hear what would happen next, if he moved even the slightest he would be seen. The footsteps stop close by, most likely stopping at the door. The sound of something smashing fills the room, almost making Genji reveal his position.

'W..w..witch. WITCH!' A man screams just as the broken vase hits the floor. He must have accidentally pushed it over while moving backwards. Genji could hear the fear in the mans voice. Shocking him, making him wonder what could have scared him, the only other thing in the room was that angelic women.

'Too late, mission complete' She clearly chuckles.

Genji, no longer being able to stay still, quickly jumps up to find no guards there. Only her. She turns to look back at Genji for only a moment, before disappearing before his eyes. 

In confusion, Genji decides it would just be best to leave, and eventually his way out after several attempts.

He chooses to try and sleep it off, thinking it was all in his head. All throughout the night, within Genji's dreams the same moment plays within his mind. The moment she turns to look at him, he swore that her eyes weren't always red.


End file.
